


A knife's edge- Drabble

by fillmeupdaddy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Cum Play, Dark, Edging, Knifeplay, M/M, No Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Top Bucky Barnes, kives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillmeupdaddy/pseuds/fillmeupdaddy
Summary: “Poor baby,” Bucky cooed, sliding the knife around aimlessly, drawing patterns across the washboard abs and delicate pecs, occasionally flicking a nipple just to hear Steve whine and thrust his hips up, trying to get friction along his aching cock. “Baby can’t handle what he asked for.”





	A knife's edge- Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy!  
I was in a mood today so this was the result haha...  
Kudos and comments give me life!  
Enjoy bbys!

Steve wasn’t sure when he’d noticed. But it was obvious he was obsessed. 

It wasn’t his fault that the winter soldier had been trained to be so proficient with knives, but the Russian assassins were always twirling with a sharp blade, never managing to cut their skin. It wasn’t his fault that they looked so good while doing it, leading to his predicament now. 

Bucky loomed over him, grinning a little manically as he watched Steve struggle in the coarse ropes. Coarse, because bucky was in a mood, wanting to see Steve squirm. And oh boy as he squirming now. Flicking the retractable blade in and out with a practised smoothness, eyes following the beads of sweat drip down the small of Steve’s back and onto the sheets. 

Bucky tsked, head shaking in mocked amusement as he traced his gaze down Steve’s body.   
“You’re making a mess of the sheets, baby,” Bucky whispered, the cold blade pressed into Steve’s neck, not drawing blood, but incessantly pressing, like Bucky had the power but chose not to. 

Steve groaned, his cock leaking steadily onto the sheets, drooling out precome. Bucky laughed, low and dark, at Steve’s predicament, trailing the ice-cold tip of the knife down Steve’s navel, stopping to toy with the red ropes that looped around Steve’s erection, making sure he felt the torturous edges of a person who had been denied their orgasm for a while. 

“Poor baby,” Bucky cooed, sliding the knife around aimlessly, drawing patterns across the washboard abs and delicate pecs, occasionally flicking a nipple just to hear Steve whine and thrust his hips up, trying to get friction along his aching cock. “Baby can’t handle what he asked for.” 

Bringing the edge of the knife against Steve’s bare cock, bucky watched in amusement as the blonde’s hips stilled as if afraid the blade would cut him. But copious amounts of precum was streaming out of Steve’s sensitive cockhead, staining the red ropes a little darker. Bucky slid the blade up to Steve’s cockhead, collecting the precum with the edge of the knife as Steve whined, feeling the thrill of the cold metal pressing at his cock. 

“Ohhh, please, ple- ahh, Bucky, Buck, I can’t, can’t, I’m gonna go crazy if you don’t.” Steve babbled, half out of his mind already, hips jerking up in little aborted thrusts like he couldn’t control them. He probably couldn’t. 

“Oh baby, you’ve dirtied my knife,” Bucky growled as he watched the precum drip off the blade. Above him, Steve mewled, writhing his hands against the enhanced ropes, trying to escape. 

“Sorry Buck-, hnnng, I’m sorry, please, ple- ahhh,” Steve whined, his eyes glassy and unfocused, rolling back, showing Bucky the whites of his eyes. Grinning like a madman, Bucky brings up the edge of his knife to Steve’s cherry red, swollen lips. 

“Clean it up, slut.” 

Steve whimpered and slowly opened his mouth, knowing how sharp it was, knowing that Bucky had sharpened it this morning, pressed his tongue against the edge, slowly giving the blade kitten licks. The taste of bitter precum exploded against Steve’s tastebuds, making him moan. He needed to cum, he needed to feel the sweet friction that was denied to him, or something, anything in his hole. The stretch of Bucky’s fingers, Bucky’s cock, or any of their toys. His entrance twitched, giving him a feel of how empty it was. 

Steve’s wrists fell free of the bonds, but before he could even process, Bucky’s hands were on him, holding his wrists so tight, they threatened to break. Steve’s cock drooled a little more. 

“Ride me, slut, and we’ll see if you’ve earned the right to cum.” Bucky sneered, pulling his deliciously thick cock out of his pants. “And if you don’t do a good job, then I guess you’ll have to go to bed with your little cock swollen and aching.”   
Steve moaned.


End file.
